1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water condensate recovery device for use in a refrigeration system to utilize condensate water to further cool the refrigerant fluid in the system, to evaporate the condensate water and in the process conserve energy by reducing the energy consumption of the compressor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Refrigeration systems are known where condensate water is disposed of by either drainage of the water into a collector pan or other means, or either by evaporation.
This invention relates to a device which will evaporate condensate water but in the process utilizes the condensate water in conjunction with other parts of the refrigeration system to cool the refrigerant fluid at the output of the compressor and achieve a conservation of energy in the system.